


Касание солнца

by yisandra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Один глупый мальчик влюбился в прекрасного недоступного эльфа. Потом пришла Плеть, и эльф погиб на войне, которой не видно конца. Годы шли, мальчик вырос и поумнел. И тогда они снова встретились.





	Касание солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Абсолютно не каноничная техника исцеления Ткачами туманов; в кадре живой мертвец, и это совсем не гламурно.

Дарнас похож скорее на лес, чем на город – по крайней мере, деревьев здесь точно больше, чем домов. Или вернее говорить: деревьев-домов меньше, чем других деревьев? В центре столько распахнутых для любого взгляда комнат-балконов... Разве не жутковато жить так открыто? Самые важные строения – в объятьях ничем не огороженного озера с топкими берегами и мириадами заливающихся на разные голоса лягушек...

Странный город.

Повсюду снуют тонконогие олени и быстрые белки – прямо по тому, что у калдорай сходит за главные улицы. Впрочем, Лотриану они куда симпатичнее, чем наглые жирные крысы, без меры расплодившиеся в последнее время в Штормграде.

Лотриан не спрашивает: почему Дарнас? Может быть, он самую малость очарован этим странным городом. Здесь, в вечных лиловых сумерках, всё кажется другим. Даже он сам.

Он бесцельно бродит по центру, останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на животных, на взблескивающих чешуёй рыб в прозрачной воде, на отстранённо-доброжелательных эльфов, движущихся по своим ежедневным маршрутам неторопливо и с достоинством.

Здесь так тихо, так спокойно, как не может быть в центре оживлённой столицы, – понимает Лотриан. Никто не кричит, не шумит, не скандалит. И никаких детей, играющих или носящихся по улицам. Словно весь город, не прекращая своей пёстрой жизни, погрузился в глубокий сон, вроде того, в котором проводят века местные друиды.

Теперь Лотриан понимает, почему Налариль выбрал Дарнас.

Он спрашивает дорогу у зеленовласой стражницы (у калдорай все воины – только женщины, к этому сложно привыкнуть), и та обстоятельно рассказывает, как пройти к таверне на Террасе Ремесленников. Эльфийка выше Лотриана на полголовы, её сильное статное тело заковано в изящную броню, говоря, она не жестикулирует. Лотриан старается не пялиться на зелёную раскраску на её лиловом лице, он думает, какова вероятность того, что эльфы не очень-то различают людей по внешности, разве что по фигуре, росту и причёске – мы ведь такие разные, должно быть сложно ориентироваться, разве нет? Когда он благодарит стражницу за помощь, то понимает, что не узнал бы её среди других воительниц с такой же раскраской.

Терраса Ремесленников кажется более... бодрствующей, что ли, чем другие виденные им части города. Отовсюду исходит шум, неизбежный в любой мастерской (особенно, если у неё нет двух стен их четырёх), на широких тропах-улицах то и дело попадаются представители не-эльфийских народов, в основном – люди. Один раз Лотриан видит даже весёлую толстенькую пандаренку, везущую на плечах маленького человеческого ребёнка. Ребёнок звонко смеётся. Лотриан не может отогнать мысль, что в любом другом районе Дарнаса этот звук казался бы ужасно неуместным и на него, наверное, все бы оборачивались. Медленно, грациозно, и с выражением восхитительного художественного недоумения.  
Он замечает знакомые флаги и вымпелы на одном из домов-деревьев в отдалении – вот и местная резиденция Серебряного Рассвета. Думает зайти прямо туда, но таверна ближе – уже видно покачивающуюся на ветру деревянную вывеску и двух стражниц по сторонам входа.

Хозяйка таверны кажется Лотриану совершенной копией той девушки, у которой он спрашивал дорогу, вплоть до узора на лице, только зелёные волосы убраны в другую причёску. 

– Я – Салиенна, – произносит она размеренно. – Добро пожаловать и да пребудет с тобой мир, – потом неторопливо моргает, на миг пригасив серебряное сияние глаз-фонариков, и спрашивает: – Ты, верно, Лотриан Келдор, Ткач Туманов из Нордскола? Один из моих гостей оставил для тебя послание.

– Налариль? – только и спрашивает Лотриан. – Рыцарь смерти?

Калдорайка чуть кивает.

– Он просил тебя дождаться его возвращения. Я принесу мятного чая, чтобы ожидание было приятным.

Она ведёт его на четвёртый этаж по типичному для Дарнаса спиральному деревянному пандусу и оставляет в типичной же гостевой комнате: светлое и тёмное дерево, минимум предметов мебели, подсвеченный изнутри витраж в маленькой стенной нише. К счастью, это не комната-балкон: три стены из надёжного древесного монолита, вместо четвёртой – широкая ширма-окно, почти не пропускающая звуков. Лотриан раздвигает её наполовину, впуская рассеянный сумеречный свет, запах влажной листвы и земли и ритмичный стук работающих поблизости ткацких станков.

Лотриан оглядывает комнату, ища признаки индивидуальности жильца, неизбежные следы, которые мы оставляем там, где проводим много времени. Всё, что он находит – чёрный рунический доспех на стойке, потрёпанную книгу на подушке, да лист бумаги на комоде, подсунутый краем под тазик для умывания. На листе небрежно набросана схема какого-то сражения, опознать которое Лотриану не хватает то ли образования, то ли воинского опыта. За тазиком, вдоль стены аккуратно выстроены потушенные калдорайские плавающие свечи, какие здесь запускают в воду.  
Лотриан одобряет. Он тоже не смог бы умываться, лавируя руками между свечей и стараясь их не утопить. 

Салиенна приносит чай и лёгкое рисовое печенье, сервирует на столике у плетёного кресла и удаляется, пожелав приятного отдыха.  
Лотриан пьёт чай и медленно расслабляется. Мышцы наполняет слабый гул усталости после долгого морского путешествия и целого дня на ногах. Его начинает клонить в сон, аккуратно застеленная лиловым покрывалом кровать манит всё сильнее с каждой минутой. Чтобы отогнать сонливость, Лотриан встаёт и делает несколько энергичных тренировочных движений, разгоняя кровь. 

Упражнения занимают его на некоторое время. Потом он подходит к раздвинутой ширме и смотрит на ближние улицы Дарнаса. 

Четвёртый этаж гостиницы расположен на большой высоте, и ему хорошо видны зелёные крыши с изогнутыми краями, деревянные вывески, кроны и редкие стяги.

По улице проезжает крошечный одноместный экипаж, запряжённый ездовой кошкой. Белки порскают прочь с дороги.

Постепенно стук ткацких станков затихает. Возможно, в городе вечных сумерек наконец-то наступил вечер. Издалека доносится пение – величественное и надмирное хоровое пение калдорай без сопровождения музыки.

Лотриану неуютно, он вынужден признаться себе, что взволнован сильнее, чем ожидал. В попытке отвлечься, он открывает книгу. Она на талассийском, и он не может понять ни слова, но с виду похоже на стихи – длинные строфы, уснащённые сильно стилизованными иллюстрациями. Он пролистывает несколько страниц и открывает книгу на месте, заложенном длинным высушенным листом одного из местных деревьев.

На левой половине разворота завершается стихотворная глава. На правой – изображение изогнутого мостика и женской фигуры с потерянно опущенными руками и развевающимися на ветру волосами.

Лотриан думает о женщине, которую почти не знал, сейчас уже почти наверняка мёртвой. Он никогда не пытался навести о ней справки: кому писать, куда? В столицу одного из ордынских народов, спросить об эльфийке, родового имени которой он не помнит, и даже не знает, где она жила до прихода Плети?

Он о возвращении Налариля-то узнал почти случайно: от бывшего руководителя археологической практики, который хотел привлечь неисследованные резервы пандаренской монашеской доктрины для рискованного эксперимента. Не будь Лотриан монахом-целителем, он и сейчас бы ничего не знал о судьбе давнего знакомца.

Лотриан тихо закрывает книгу, садится на пол и приступает к медитации. Что бы ни ждало его сегодня, он должен позволить Ци наполнить его существо.

***  
Они познакомились на археологических раскопках у Стены Торадина в кажущиеся теперь такими далёкими мирные дни. Раскопками руководила Хильт Твёрдое Сердце, работать под её началом считалось почётным, семнадцатилетний Лотриан удостоился этой чести только благодаря протекции наставника (и ещё – из-за собственных сильных, привычных к лопате рук и крепкой молодой спины). 

Налариль Лунное Небо принадлежал к охране экспедиции – профессиональный воин, на раскопки он приехал только ради невесты, и в перерывах между дежурствами помогал ей в камеральной лаборатории. Лотриан поцапался с ним в первый же вечер, понятия не имея, кто перед ним вообще такой – это был первый виденный им вблизи кельдорай, и Лотриан воспылал патриотичным и праведным (разумеется) желанием стереть с его лица высокомерное выражение и доказать, что как бойцы эльфы людям в подмётки не годятся: ничего личного, это просто природа. Пусть мётлы зачаровывают и фейерверки наколдовывают, вот для них самое подходящее занятие.

Позже, лёжа на пыльной утоптанной земле, ощущая тяжесть придавившей его грудь босой ноги и разглядывая довольную улыбку над многозначительно затормозившим у его горла остриём тренировочного меча, Лотриан переменил своё мнение.  
На самом деле, Налариль и Илнаэли оказались довольно дружелюбными, смешливыми созданиями. А «высокомерное выражение» – особенностью строения лица. Лотриану они нравились, и было даже немного совестно за собственное стремительное и безмолвное увлечение Наларилем, тем более неуместное, что сам эльф явственно находился без ума от Илнаэли и не рассматривал никаких альтернатив. Да если б и рассматривал – Света ради, вряд ли человеческий юнец, ничего не представляющий собой и едва ли способный предложить что-либо помимо собственной вызванной смущением наглости, составил бы конкуренцию присутствующим, полностью сформированным как личности, зрелым и профессиональным в различных областях представителям разных народов.

Разумеется, Лотриан постарался никак не подать виду о своих неуместных переживаниях и очень гордился тем, как замечательно сумел поддерживать ни к чему не обязывающие приятельские отношения с объектом своего интереса и условной соперницей. Даже извлёк массу приятных впечатлений о совместной работе, посиделках у костра, болтовне и тренировочных поединках.  
Сейчас он считал, что был тогда прозрачен насквозь и смешон, но у эльфов хватило тактичности не позорить его вытаскиванием сокрытых чувств на поверхность. 

Его это не смущало и не беспокоило – слишком многое произошло с тех пор, как с началом осенних холодов археологическая экспедиция Хильт Твёрдое Сердце была свёрнута и стала – во всех смыслах – достоянием истории. Слишком много быстрых и страшных перемен с приходом Плети и всеми его многочисленными последствиями, которые не удалось разгрести до сих пор и вряд ли удастся даже к тому моменту, когда у Лотриана родятся внуки... если допустить, что такое вообще когда-то случится.

Лотриан больше не был наивным юнцом, краснеющим и замирающим от пустой, ни на чём, кроме бурления крови, не основанной влюблённости, а Налариль...  
Что ж.

***

Его вырывает из медитации ощущение чьего-то пристального взгляда. Открыв глаза, он мимолётно отмечает, что освещение в комнате ничуть не изменилось, хотя, согласно внутренним часам, должно было пройти не меньше четырёх часов.

Налариль стоит у двери, неподвижно, как не под силу ни одному живому существу: хотя бы потому, что живые дышат. В первый момент взгляд соскальзывает по нему, не задерживаясь, словно по предмету мебели. Затем возвращается, ибо уж очень этот «предмет» не вписывался в интерьер.

Рыцарю Чёрного Клинка хватило то ли ума, то ли вежливости не бродить по мирному Дарнасу в своих зловещих доспехах. Обычно, как слыхал Лотриан, ему подобные ведут себя намного более высокомерно и наплевательски. В любом случае, Налариль одет в обычный для кельдорай ледотканный костюм неопределённого тёмно-синего цвета и ветрошерстяной плащ с широким капюшоном, прячущим уши и оставляющим в тени лицо. Встретив его на улице, Лотриан ни за что не признал бы старого знакомца и, верно, принял бы за разбойника или иную сомнительную личность, от которой лучше держаться подальше.

Он и сейчас не был бы уверен, если бы не чувствовал. Есть у него некое трудноопределимое знание, какое приходит порой к жрецам и монахам.

– Встань, – произносит Налариль голосом глухим и гулким, словно раздающимся из склепа. – Дай посмотреть на тебя.

Лотриан выпрямляется, позволяя себя рассмотреть: сильное смуглое тело, шрамы от звериных укусов на обнажённых руках, выгоревшие в рыжее волосы, лицо, которому зрелость придала резкости.

Налариль медленно поднимает руки – будто не хочет испугать или насторожить резким движением – и опускает капюшон на спину.

– Ты изменился, – констатирует он. Странные загробные гармоники и призрачное эхо... да, этого точно не было в его голосе раньше. 

– Мы оба, – машинально отвечает Лотриан. Он очень надеется, что не выдаёт сейчас чувств лицом.  
Потому что только сейчас он окончательно понимает: весёлого эльфа, помогавшего невесте отмывать древние черепки в едва тёплой воде, больше нет. Он погиб, погиб достаточно, на свою беду, геройски, чтобы привлечь внимание Короля-Лича, и быть поднятым в виде нежити.

Никакой больше расцелованной солнцем кожи, к которой так и хочется прикоснуться, никаких редких рыжеватых веснушек. Никакого улыбчивого яркого рта, созданного для смеха и ласк.

Налариль мёртв и выглядит мёртвым. К счастью, ни зияющих провалов в гниющей плоти, ни чего-то подобного нет, но бледность его совершенно трупная, и несложно угадать, что умирая, он потерял много крови, которую так и не восполнил – и потому слизистые глаз и губы почти белы. Волосы, которые Лотриан помнит медовыми и мягкими, превратились в жёсткое мочало некрасивого грязно-серого цвета, а глаза, светившиеся когда-то тёплым голубым, теперь почти бьют белым льдистым огнём.

Но главное – от эльфа не исходит никаких энергетических колебаний, свойственных живым существам. Рисунок его жизненных точек и линий приглушённый, неестественный, хотя и без обычных для нежити следов деградации.

На какой-то миг Лотриану становится по-детски обидно и больно за счастливые воспоминания юности, которые он бережно хранил и порой даже искал в них прибежище от жестокой реальности. У прекрасных теней далёкого прошлого не было шанса выжить после столкновения с таким настоящим.

Налариль качает головой.

– Ты стал взрослым мужчиной, а я – падалью. Не думаю, что это можно сравнивать.

Лотриан и хотел бы поспорить, но не может. Он вновь чувствует себя неловко, не зная, о чём говорить с этим незнакомцем.

Налариль разрешает его сомнения, проходя в комнату, снимая плащ и перчатки. Он двигается мягко, но решительно, с большей стремительностью, чем можно ожидать, и оказывается рядом прежде, чем Лотриан успевает это осознать. Желай Налариль причинить ему вред, он стал бы сейчас лёгкой жертвой.

– Уджин написал мне о своей идее, – говорит рыцарь, споласкивая руки в тазике с водой. Кожа под ногтями у него пугающего бело-синеватого оттенка. – Я готов участвовать в этом эксперименте, но я должен знать, что ты собираешься со мной делать.

С одной стороны, Лотриану нравится, что они перешли к делу, с другой же, объяснять непосвящённому, как работает Ци... Он ведь простой практик.

– Я думал, учитель всё тебе объяснил.

– Теорию, да, – интонаций в гулком голосе мертвеца нет, так что сказать, шутит он или издевается, сложно. – Чего он не смог объяснить, так это, какого результата вы хотите добиться.

– Мы и сами толком не знаем, – вздохнув, признаётся Лотриан. – Отчасти в том и смысл эксперимента, чтобы установить, как отреагирует твоё тело на постепенное вливание Ци. В худшем случае, я успею остановиться, ну а в лучшем... должен быть какой-то благотворный эффект. 

Даже ему самому объяснение кажется слабым, но Налариль принимает его – то ли сжалившись над явно неспособным связать двух слов практиком, то ли ему и впрямь достаточно и малого.  
«А тебе бы не было? – зло спрашивает у себя Лотриан. – Если бы ты пережил подобное? Точнее – не пережил».

– Что я должен делать? – спрашивает Налариль.

– Расслабиться и постараться довериться мне.

Голубовато-бледное лицо напротив совершенно неподвижно, никаких намёков на эмоции. Лотриан понимает, что должен напрячь свой косноязычный разум, если не хочет покинуть Дарнас без всяких результатов. И, возможно, сперва вылетев с четвёртого этажа трактира спиной вперёд.

– Если бы ты был ранен, – поспешно говорит он, – я без труда залечил бы повреждение простейшим всплеском Ци. Это поверхностное вмешательство, оно не требует серьёзного понимания, как устроено твоё тело, какие у него особенности, по каким путям в нём протекает жизненная сила. Но ты не ранен, ты мёртв.

Налариль едва заметно кивает, не то поощряя, не то подтверждая, что пока ему всё понятно.

– Это как если бы мне нужно было наладить орошение полей в засушливых землях, – продолжает Лотриан в порыве внезапного вдохновения. – Я должен изучить источники воды, ирригационные сооружения, их схему, их слабые и сильные стороны, и только потом наполнять их водой, чтобы добиться какого-то результата, отличного от не проросших или сгнивших посадок. Схема твоей ирригации сильно отличается от того, к чему я привык. От того, что бывает у живых. Мне придётся продвигаться на ощупь, – и не видя должного понимания, неохотно уточняет: – Мне придётся прикасаться к тебе. Пожалуйста, прояви терпение.

Налариль моргает – впервые за весь разговор. На миг блеклые седые ресницы скрывают страшный белый огонь.

– Делай, что должен, – говорит он.

Лотриан решает ковать железо пока горячо, и идёт ва-банк:

– Разденься до пояса, пожалуйста, и сядь сюда.

Налариль подчиняется без возражений. Лотриан старается не пялиться, и всё же не может сдержать резкого вздоха, когда видит уродливый посмертный шов через грудь и живот рыцаря. В нём всё ещё торчат нитки, бугрятся кривыми стежками. Лотриану они кажутся толстыми, как канат, и такими же неуместными.

Какой-то его части хочется упасть на колени, прижаться щекой к этому отвратительному шраму – несомненно чисто функциональному, чтобы внутренности не вываливались и мышцы работали как положено – и выть, горько оплакивая отнятую жизнь, растоптанную, обесчещенную красоту и надежду.

Но, наверное, Лотриан за эти годы и впрямь стал взрослым. Он дожидается, пока пациент опустится на указанный ему табурет и только тогда кладёт руки ему на плечи, стараясь почувствовать точки вхождения, которые обычно используют при массаже.

Для его внутреннего зрения Налариль похож на созвездие – узор из злых красных звёзд, тусклых, затухающих. Линии между ними едва ощущаются, неподатливые, не желающие пропускать чужую энергию. Лотриану они представляются мёртвыми жилами, заполненными сгустками свернувшейся крови. Он осторожно касается их всплеском, проверяя, можно ли вообще просочиться в «кровеносную систему» этого созвездия. Длинная серия всплесков наконец даёт небольшой результат, но Лотриан почти сразу вязнет, не чувствуя отклика. 

Пытаясь расшевелить, раскачать этот «кровоток», он направляет Ци в точки вхождения более равномерным плавным потоком, хотя всё ещё тщательно контролирует отдачу, не желая обессилеть и свалиться в обморок, едва начав. Наконец он получает слабый отклик – будто где-то намного дальше удалось сорвать с места «тромб», освободив пространство для нормального течения энергии.  
Одновременно с этим Лотриан понимает, что в материальном мире, о котором он успел уже чуть подзабыть, плечи пациента напрягаются и каменеют под его пальцами.

Он отдёргивает руки, запоздало понимая, что изнутри его вмешательство должно было быть... да, невероятно болезненным.

– Прости. 

– Продолжай, – невыразительно произносит Налариль.

– Тебе не должно быть больно. По крайней мере, не так.

Мёртвый эльф оборачивается через плечо. Он молчит, но Лотриан неким образом понимает ход его мыслей: едва ли самонадеянный монах мог когда-либо причинить ему большие страдания, чем рыцарю смерти уже довелось испытать. Он, как минимум, перенёс агонию, и, судя по шву через весь торс – весьма мучительную. 

– Продолжай, – наконец повторяет Налариль. – В боли для меня нет ничего незнакомого.

Лотриан не знает, как объяснить, что дело не в стойкости. Боль заставляет защищаться, отторгать, а значит шансов на плодотворное вмешательство становится всё меньше. Просить же, чтобы Налариль расслабился и с радостью принял пытку... 

Он медленно опускает руки на голые плечи эльфа. Кожа под его пальцами – неестественно бледная, бескровная, мягкая и одновременно сухая на ощупь. Она кажется очень тонкой и была бы похожа на старческую, если бы не отсутствие дряблости и морщин.

– Постарайся вспомнить о чём-то приятном, что связано с покоем, с радостью, – говорит Лотриан тихо, направляя Ци мягкими обволакивающими потоками, дающими далёкие всплески на пересечении линий. – Не думай о том, что потерял, попробуй вернуться мыслями в прошлое... – он смягчает голос, стараясь говорить размеренно и усыпляюще, отвлекая внимание.  
Волны его Ци окутывают колючие злые звёзды, омывают их, медленно смещая тлеющий свет в белую часть спектра.  
– Помнишь, раскопки под Стеной Торадина? Запах влажной слежавшейся земли, грязь под ногтями, утренний туман, в котором едва видно пальцы вытянутой руки... Постоянная рыба на ужин – кажется, к концу экспедиции мы все выучили по сотне блюд из рыбы. Болтовня у костров по вечерам, песни и смех, бутылка, что передавали из рук в руки потихоньку, чтобы Хильт не увидела... Солнце, палившее нам спины днём... но какие прекрасные там были закаты!

Он больше не чувствует сопротивления, энергия прокатывается от точки к точке с задержкой, но свободно. Созвездие перед его внутренним взором становится тускло-белесым, без намёка на нормальную для живого существа зелень или бирюзу, но и угрожающей красноты больше нет.

– Не на закаты ты тогда смотрел, – неожиданно произносит Налариль, нарушая сосредоточенность Лотриана.

Тот перестаёт прокачивать энергию через тело перед собой, отнимает руки от чужих плеч, ловя кончиками пальцев последний всплеск Ци.

Налариль поворачивается и смотрит бесстрастно и молча, но Лотриан уже узнал достаточно, чтобы понимать, о чём он думает.

– Нет, – соглашается Лотриан. – Не на них.

Он осторожно касается волос Налариля – они жёсткие и неприятные, – длинного белого уха, и ждёт удара или окрика. Ждёт равнодушного голоса, велящего ему прекратить. Ждёт долго, но их нет.

– Ты должен рассказать мне, что почувствовал, – напоминает он, убирая руки. – Сам я понял только, что каких-то изменений смог добиться.

Налариль поднимается на ноги, отходит к комоду и опускает ладони в воду.

– Я почувствовал себя живым, – просто говорит он. – Как будто меня коснулось солнце, и мне стало тепло. - Лотриан молчит, и он добавляет ещё: – Последний раз я чувствовал что-то подобное очень давно. Когда и впрямь был жив... – Равнодушным голосом, который никого здесь не может обмануть:  
– Тебе следует уехать, Лотриан. В место, которое не будет мне известно. И найти для своих опытов другого мертвеца. С более непреклонной волей.

– Я не понимаю.

Налариль передёргивает плечами. Кажется, это первый полностью лишённый функциональности жест, на котором его ловит Лотриан.

– Серебряному Рассвету плевать на моё прошлое, – говорит Налариль резко. – Я их лучшая ищейка, и им этого довольно. Другие думают, я из квельдорай – чистенький, не касавшийся Скверны. Это не так, – он как бы неохотно оборачивается: брови нахмурены, ноздри напряжены, выражение лица более живое, чем за всю эту встречу. – Мне знакома зависимость. Я помню, каково это: быть готовым на всё ради удовлетворения своей жажды. И я не позволю снова превратить меня в воющего от ломки наркомана. 

Он сжимает губы, кончики ушей подрагивают, а Лотриан смотрит, словно поражённый под дых этим отблеском навеки угасшей жизни и не знает, что чувствует. Слишком много всего.

– Прости, – повторяет он. – Я хотел лишь помочь, не имел и мысли, что могу оказаться опасен. 

– Позже я напишу тебе. Дам подробный отчёт о влиянии твоего... метода. А сейчас – уезжай. И не говори мне, куда. Искушение слишком велико.

– Я уеду, – Лотриан колеблется секунду, но тут же решительно продолжает: – Но прежде позволь мне один поцелуй. Не в благодарность и не в качестве платы, а в память о том, чего я никогда не мог иметь.

Налариль шагает к нему так плавно и быстро, что Лотриан даже не успевает испугаться. Страх разливается холодом по спине уже тогда, когда сильные пальцы рыцаря вплетены в его волосы, намертво фиксируя, а холодные белые губы прижаты к его рту. Язык у Налариля сухой, жёсткий и напористый, а сам поцелуй длится не дольше трёх секунд – Лотриан едва успевает разжать челюсти и начать что-то соображать, как всё заканчивается.

Мокрые пальцы рыцаря соскальзывают вниз, на шею. По контрасту с их холодом, Лотриану кажется, что сам он пылает.

Налариль смотрит ему в лицо, будто размышляя, поцеловать ещё раз или ударить, а потом вдруг толкает в грудь с такой силой, что Лотриан делает шаг назад и падает на застеленную лиловым шёлком лежанку. Налариль уверенным жестом расстёгивает свой ремень и принимается за завязки штанов. Лотриан переводит дух и непроизвольно сглатывает, мечась взглядом между споро движущимися пальцами и склонённой седовласой головой.

– Ты ничего мне не должен, – наконец находит он слова.

– Да, – бесстрастно соглашается Налариль. – Как и ты мне.

Он скидывает сапоги и выворачивается из штанов с завидной ловкостью и быстротой. Лотриан не успевает мысленно подготовиться, и теперь ему кажется, что он ослеп, так на него действует эта внезапная беззастенчивая нагота.

– Ты уедешь, – утвердительно произносит Налариль, мягко шагнув к лежанке. – И лучше бы нам никогда больше не встречаться. Но сперва дай и ты мне то, чего я не могу иметь. Потому что я хочу ещё раз ощутить тепло, – он опускается сверху неторопливо, но и неостановимо, как падает снег. – Я хочу почувствовать касание солнца внутри.

Его глаза – немигающие белые огни, полные несокрушимой воли, но в изгибе длинных вибриссовых бровей Лотриан читает отчаянный порыв чувств, ненадолго пробуждённых от зимнего сна. Он знает, что бледное созвездие скоро снова станет тускло-красным.

– Да, – говорит Лотриан и тянется обнять Налариля.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды Ксенофилии.


End file.
